waltdisneyfandomcom-20200224-history
Jim Cummings
James Jonah Jim Cummings (born November 3, 1952) is an American voice actor and singer, who has appeared in almost 400 roles. He is known for voicing the title character from Darkwing Duck, Dr. Robotnik from Sonic the Hedgehog and Pete. His other characters include Winnie the Pooh, Tigger and the Tasmanian Devil. He has performed in numerous Disney and DreamWorks animations including Aladdin, The Lion King, Balto, Antz, The Road to El Dorado, Shrek and The Princess and the Frog. He has also provided voice-over work for video games, such as Icewind Dale, Fallout, The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Baldur's Gate, Mass Effect 2, Star Wars: The Old Republic, World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria, World of Warcraft: Legion and Splatterhouse. Filmography Animation * Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears (1985-1991) - Zummi Gummi (2nd voice) & Chummi Gummi * DuckTales (1987-1990) - Additional voices * Aladdin (TV series) (1994–1995) - Razoul, Prince Wazoo, The Sand Monster & Dominus Tusk * The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa (1995-1998) - Ed the Hyena, Smolder the Grizzly Bear & Gopher * Hercules (TV series) (1998-1999) - Garbage Collector * The Legend of Tarzan (2001-2002) - Tantor Movies * Aladdin (1992) - Razoul and Farouk * The Return of Jafar (1994) - Razoul * The Lion King (1994) - Ed, Gopher and Scar's singing voice * The Pagemaster (1994) - Long John Silver * A Goofy Movie (1995) - Pete * Pocahontas (1995) - Powhatan's and Kekata's singing voices * Balto (1995) - Steele * All Dogs Go to Heaven 2 (1996) - Jingles * The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996) - Male Gypsy, Guard, Frollo's Soldiers * Aladdin and the King of Thieves (1996) - Razoul * Hercules (1997) - Nessus, Tall Thebian, Eldery Thebian and Lava Titan * Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin (1997) - Winnie the Pooh * Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas (1997) - Additional voices * Anastasia (1997) - Rasputin's singing voice * Beauty and the Beast: Belle's Magical World (1998) - Webster * Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World (1998) - King James * The Lion King II: Simba's Pride (1998) - Scar, Ed * Tarzan (1999) - Dennis * Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas (1999) - Pete and Postman * The Tigger Movie (2000) - Winnie the Pooh and Tigger * An Extremely Goofy Movie (2000) - Pete * The Road to El Dorado (2000) - Hernan Cortes, Cook Ship, Native and Warrior * The Emperor's New Groove (2000) - Townsman #10 and Birthday Singers * Titan A.E. (2000) - Chowquin * The Land Before Time VII: The Stone of Cold Fire (2000) - Sierra * Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure (2001) - Tony * Shrek (2001) - Captain of the Guards * Atlantis: The Lost Empire (2001) - Helmsman, Smithsonian Board Member #1, Atlantean Ketak Warrior and Atlantean Photographer * Peter Pan in Return to Never Land (2002) - Turk * Tarzan & Jane (2002) - Tantor and Merkus * 101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure (2003) - Dirty Dawson * The Jungle Book 2 (2003) - Kaa, Colonel Hathi and M.C. Monkey * Piglet's Big Movie (2003) - Winnie the Pooh and Tigger * Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas (2003) - Luca and Additional voices * The Lion King 1½ (2004) - Ed * Winnie the Pooh: Springtime with Roo (2004) - Winnie the Pooh and Tigger * Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers (2004) - Pete * Pooh's Heffalump Movie (2005) - Winnie the Pooh and Tigger * Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie (2005) - Winnie the Pooh and Tigger * Brother Bear 2 (2006) - Chilkoot and Bering * The Fox and the Hound 2 (2006) - Waylon, Floyd and Additional voices * The Little Mermaid III: Ariel's Beginning (2008) - King Triton and Shelbow * The Princess and the Frog (2009) - Ray * Winnie the Pooh (2011) - Winnie the Pooh and Tigger * Christopher Robin (2018) - Winnie the Pooh and TiggerCategory:1952 births Category:American voice actors Category:American male voice actors Category:American singers Category:American male singers